Remember yesterday?
by ottselpuppy
Summary: Saved chapter from OTP 30 Challenge.


"Muds, remember yesterday? When we were talking about...you know?"

"Yeah, why?" The bassist and singer had been lounging around the Winniebago all day, all yesterday and all day before, much to the annoyance of a certain guitarist. It was nice to see them, whenever they could, to Russel and Noodle, it was like trying to find the elusive Bigfoot or something like that. But they had been spending a lot of time together, so they were happy for that.

"Remember when we played that game? And you won and said you'd save your winnings for when I'm comfortable?"

"Get to the point, Faceache."

"I think I'm ready..." 2D's voice trembled, his hands rolled into fists and palms began to sweat. He was no virgin, oh lord no, but he'd never been with another man before Murdoc and he wasn't exactly sure how it was done. He was also making sure Murdoc wasn't just going to leave him once they had sex. But they had been together for a good, long while now.

Murdoc looked at his singer with his eyebrows risen and eyes widened, not really knowing what to say next. "U-um, are you sure?"

"I went to bed thinking last night. We've been together for ages, and I thought maybe we could move...move along, you know?"

"You sound unsure, Stu."

"No, no, I'm certain. I spent like, all night thinking about it."

"Promise?" Murdoc scooted closer to him, wrapping his arms around 2D's waist, going in for a kiss to his neck, stopping inches before to wait for his permission.

2D took a deep breath, already feeling his arousal grow as Murdoc's hot breath was felt on his neck. "Promise..." He moaned, and with that, Murdoc began to kiss and suck at 2D's neck, resulting in more needy moans from his bluenette.

Murdoc's hands trailed over 2D's stomach under his shirt, rubbing it in circles softly with the tips of his fingers. He took his chance, moving his hands up slightly and resting them on 2D's chest. 2D stopped him and pulled off his shirt, Murdoc stared at the shirtless man with half lidded eyes.

He was certainly a sight to behold. Not much to him, just skin and bone just about, but his skin was so clear, so pale. "Eager are you, love?" Murdoc laughed lowly, almost growling with lust. He slowly licked his lips, this was going to be good fun...

Murdoc found himself laying on top of the singer, kissing him madly and occasionally thrusting his hips down to make the other moan. God, he loved the sounds 2D would make.

Murdoc had finally had enough of foreplay, unbuttoning 2D's trousers and sliding them down his legs slowly. 2D watched with half lidded eyes, just waiting. Murdoc swiftly removed his own trousers, then both males were left in their pants.

_Not for long..._

Murdoc made quick work of getting rid of the pants and was making sure 2D was really ready for this. He pulled out a small bottle from the bedside table drawers, uncapped it and squirted a thick jell onto his fingers. 2D watched with a slight confusion, he had no idea what was going nor why. All he could do really was sit and wait to see what happens.

"Alright, now," Murdoc's voice was low and calm, "I've got to prepare you first, love. And, no lie, this will probably hurt at first. But if you relax and stay relaxed, it'll be fine. Okay?" 2D nodded, getting a slight idea what was about to happen.

Murdoc laid him back onto the bed, spread his legs and sat comfortably between them, angling his lubed fingers at the entrance. "Ready?"

"Ready."

Murdoc's finger pushed in, and 2D didn't really know what to make of it. It didn't hurt. It just felt odd. Really odd. He didn't understand what all the fuss was about, this didn't seem so bad. But then; Murdoc added a second finger. Fuck. No, that felt different. It still wasn't pain, but it didn't feel nice. 2D thought he could manage until Murdoc started to scissor his fingers. That's when he started to feel the pain.

"Calm down, we're almost there."

Murdoc's fingers continued to spread open and closed inside 2D, creating more space. Murdoc finally added the last finger, and 2D had to bite his lip to suppress a loud moan. Not of pleasure, it was starting to fucking kill. The three fingers pushed in more and more until 2D could feel one scrape up against something that made all the pain go away.

"F-fuck, ah, do that again."

"That I shall, Faceache, but not with my fingers."

Murdoc slipped his hand out of the singer and squirted more lube into his hand, then rubbed it into his member. 2D felt heat and hardness press up against him. Remembering what Murdoc said, relax. Don't panic. He stayed calm. Until Murdoc pushed in and 2D almost began crying.

_Fucking hell, _He thought _Oh God, if this is what sex is gonna be like all the time this is the last time I'm ever having it._

Murdoc hushed 2D's cries and began to move slowly. 2D couldn't help but groan when Murdoc pushed back in, feeling completely full. The thrusts remained steady, slow and calm. 2D slowly became more comfortable and started to enjoy the feeling of fullness. Suddenly, he felt the same feeling as he did earlier when Murdoc's fingers were spreading him, and he let out a choked moan.

This sudden outburst made Murdoc giggle smugly. "Found your prostate." He licked his lips and began to move his hips into the spot faster, harder, and 2D didn't complain. The breathing became heavy, practically panting, 2D rolled his hands into fists and grabbed the bed sheets, biting his lip, squeezing his eyes shut, doing anything he could to cope with the pleasure.

"A-aah, M-Murdoc!"

"That's right love, keep saying my name."

2D did as told and kept almost screaming Murdoc's name. The both were dangerously close to their climax, and neither of them know how much longer they would hold up. 2D bit his lip again in an attempt to stop himself from screaming, which didn't work, of course.

Murdoc kept hitting 2D's little sweet spot over and over, resulting in a very loud moan from his singer. And with one final thrust came both of their undoing.

"Ffffffucking hell, that was great." Murdoc smiled and pulled out of 2D. Laying next to the spent singer, he pulled the blankets over them both, in case they were to receive any visitors. "You alright?"

"Yeah, just wondering if they heard us or not."

"God, could you imagine the bollocking we'll have of Russ if Noods heard us?"

2D gave his dorky chuckle in reply.

* * *

**A/N: This was a scene in my OTP 30 Challenge thingy that I was writing for 2Doc, but all other chapters, apart from this one and another got lost in the document manager. Thanks Fanfiction, you useless twat. I had to change things up a bit to make it make sense without the previous chapter, but I still think it turned out okay. Do you think so? Lemme know what you think, I love getting feedback. Okay, well, thanks for reading 3**


End file.
